Flirting with Temptation
by GoldxSilence
Summary: Neji is in Class and meets the new student. Fun ensues! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NejiShika rated M for a reason - slight OOC Enjoy!


Neji glanced up with immense irritation as the sound of the classroom door slid open, making a slight screeching sound.

He had intended to glare the person into submission for disturbing him. (He had been working on his portrait assignment and had just gotten into it when the sound interrupted his concentration…it usually worked) But it fell away into a blank stare, awe and lust shining from his eyes.

Now, Neji would usually be very annoyed at _any_ interruption made by classmates or teachers walking in and out of the door, disturbing his work.

But this guy… _this_ guy was tall and seemed to not only have a lean body, but he seemed to work out on a regular basis judging from the sturdiness of his chest and arms.

His skin was slightly darker from sunbathing. Natural he assumed… and hoped. The images were becoming _very_ wonderful…

He had a lazy posture and a sleepy and bored expression, though it seemed to work well for the guy.

He also had a sharp jaw line, doe brown eyes and delicious looking, kissably plump lips.

Of all the things he could have done after he saw him... Neji just had to stare at him like he wanted to eat him alive.

Add in a little drool that is discretely wiped away, and you have a full blown _obvious_ 'I want _**you**_ to fuck _**me**_!' look.

And that was what was pretty much reflecting in Neji's eyes.

But the look might be considered rude to such a guy anyway. It was common courtesy to be polite and not blatantly stare at him like Neji wanted him to fuck him, though that was true, it shouldn't be good to be so obvious about it right?

He snapped out of his so called trance quickly when he noticed the guy taking note of the room and everyone it.

He discretely shivered when that gaze drifted over him and caught his own eye.

Those doe brown eyes flickered with heat, making Neji's stomach flutter wildly and look away quickly.

He could still clearly see the guy from the corner of his eye and…Was it just him or did the gaze linger?

Neji gasped quietly to himself (really only a sharp intake of breath) 'He smirked at me! The lazy ass smirked at me!' Neji felt his eye twitch slightly in irritation.

But what was that smirk for? He seemed to be plotting something…Neji couldn't help but be curious.

Kakashi stepped out from behind his desk and with an evil grin stated, "Looks like we have ourselves some fresh meat kiddies!"

"We're NOT kids Kakashi-Hentai. We're in college!" The blonde kid Naruto stated proudly from his seat at the front.

Kakashi grinned from behind his facemask, "Do not call me that again, Naruto or you will be sent to Tsunade. And when I say Kiddies I'm really referring to those of you who haven't grown up as quickly Na-ru-to." He grinned at the now glaring blonde.

He turned back to the newbie. "So, what is your name?" He dragged out the 'so' like he was a teenager with a secret.

The kid stared at everyone for a minute before answering after a yawn. Huh, nice teeth too. Neji's thoughts once more returned to the chute of the gutter. (Not the gutter but the chute as in much, much more dirty…and perverted.)

"Introductions are most troublesome but if you must know I am Nara, Shikamaru. Can I sit down now?"

A few snickers. "Not yet. You're fresh meat so I get to ask some questions!" Kakashi happily said.

Shikamaru's eyes looked calculating for a moment before he shrugged. "Oh. Those questions. Let me answer for you. Do I like art? Yes. Why did I come here? The 'ART's program." Kakashi's face started to fall into shock as did everyone else's.

"Are the rumors in the teachers' lounge about me going to A.N.B.U. true? Yes. Am I gay? That is none of your perverted business. And what was the last one again?" He seemed oblivious to Kakashi and everyone else's amazement (class) and shock (Kakashi).

"Oh right, are you…_**hot**_ was it?" He looked the teacher up and down quickly obviously too bored to take any interest in a thirty something year old teacher and shrugged.

"Eh. Ask Iruka."

The class snickered.

"Can I go sit down now?"

"Wha-…h-how?" The class had gotten over the shock of Nara's knowledge of the questions Kakashi asked every new student. Kakashi hadn't and tried to question but couldn't seem to get it out.

Shikamaru noticed. "How?" Kakashi nodded. "Anko." He shrugged.

Kakashi glared towards the door. "Bitch…" He muttered and paused as if remembering something of importance. "You…y-y-y-y-y-ou d-d-d-d-on't…I-I-Iru-ruka?" His face, or what they could see of it went beat red.

Naruto looked at Shikamaru who had an amused look on his face. "Nice going dude. Right on the money!" He laughed.

"Kakashi-Sensei, go and see him." Sasuke, Naruto's friend and partner spoke up.

His teacher nodded and looked between Neji and Shikamaru for a moment. He pointed at Shikamaru. "You're partners with Neji over there."

"You are in charge Neji. You know the drill. Give the rest of the lesson and make sure Mr. Know-it-all here," He nodded at Shikamaru, "gets caught up on assignments."

Neji nodded. Kakashi left. Silence

"Since you're my partner Shikamaru sit here." He nodded at the empty seat next to him. Silently giddy that he got paired with the hot guy.

He looked out at the class "Everyone finish your portrait assignment and either work on the landscaping project that is next, doodle, or talk…quietly Naruto." The blonde grimaced.

"And I know Kakashi may be a pervert but that does _not_ mean you can draw porn Kiba. Keep it at least rated 15 please? I don't care if you're in college or not." The dog lover blushed. "Any questions?"

Naruto stood up and put his hands on his hips. "Yeah I have one. Why are _you_ always put in charge of _us_?"

Neji glared and stared him down.

Naruto sat down quickly, his face lighter than its usual tan. "…"

"Get to work, now." With a glare everyone went scurrying back to their stations to finish their projects.

"Wow, he's Cute _and_ bossy." He heard from his right and noticed that Shikamaru had sat down and had been staring at him without him knowing.

The guy was hot alright, especially up close, but Neji didn't like to be labeled something he didn't think he was.

"Excuse me? I am not bossy." He stated while the Nara smirked in response.

"Yea and one day I will be personally invited to skinny dip with _J.D._ on a deserted Island in the Caribbean with only chocolate, rum and erotically shaped fruit to keep us company." Shika said sarcastically but still looked hopeful. "If only I could make that happen! So hot…" He muttered. "I _would_ try…but I really hate chocolate…"

Neji gave him a funny look.

Shikamaru shrugged and grinned. "Hey it could happen."

Neji shook his head and moved on attentively "With that comment I take it you are…?" He questioned off handedly in reference to the would-be question Kakashi would have asked, as he gathered his spare materials for the Nara to use until he could get Kakashi to get him some of his own.

He would have to give Iruka-Sensei some tips on keeping his self-doubting lover happy.

"Gay?" Shika grunted an affirmative as he leaned lazily upon his hand to stare at him. "It's hard _not_ to be with an actor _that_ hot and talented."

Neji _really _couldn't believe his luck. He handed over the material. "Here's the drawing book we're using. The project right now is portraits. Draw someone you look or looked up to in the past or present. It's due Tuesday when we get back from Holiday weekend."

Shikamaru took the materials and they both got to work.

Neji was just finishing shading an eyebrow and nose when the quiet question directed at him came from his right. "Are _you_ gay?" Blinking at the suddenness of the question he glanced at the brunet.

He snorted lightly and flicked his long dark brown hair behind his shoulder. "Are you kidding me? With _this _nice hair and awesome body, why _wouldn't_ I be?" He stated jokingly flipping said hair back over his shoulder so he could ask him why he asked (though he hoped it would be the answer he wanted), he noticed something funny about the guy.

Strange, but why did he barely notice Shikamaru's hair when he had spent all of that time staring at him before hand? It looked like a pineapple but it sharpened the guys' features so well it blended in. But now that he noticed, "Why do you wear your hair like a pineapple?" He asked curiously. He really kind of wanted to know.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow and turned in his seat to stare back at him. "I've worn it this way for as long as I can remember. Hard to change styles when you're so used to one you know?"

Neji grunted an agreement. "You're telling me." He took a closer look at the brunet's weird shaped hair style. "If you want I can help you try a few different styles out that you may like. You seem to be into the type of style that's easy and quick to manage. I know plenty…that~?"

He blinked as Shikamaru came towards his face, stopping about a foot away letting Neji smell his woodsy scent. "?" Neji had a look of question on his face which turned to understanding and a slight blush as the Nara reached out and grabbed a few strands of his hair and tugged on them lightly. "What?"

"Why do you wear your hair down? I know it must look good up too." Neji felt giddy. 'He said I look good!'

He took a quick glance around the room to make sure everyone was talking quietly and paying attention to their own or their partners work. They were.

Neji's blush forcefully disappeared as he shrugged and answered as giddy less as possible, "I do it both ways but it's usually in school during sports or P.E. that I put it up so it is out of my way. I usually have it up all weekend though why?" He turned back to his drawing, studying it to see what he would work on next. 'Hmm…The mouth or the neck…?'

His attention was drawn back quickly though as he quickly noticed that the hand that had grabbed those few strands of hair had yet to let go and was tugging at them sharply making his skin tingle.

His stomach started to turn in butterflies and his 'friend' was starting to stir a little, much to his embarrassment.

Having to force down a blush, and not quite sure if he was succeeding, as he didn't want the Nara to know that the hair tugging was _actually_ affecting him as it was, he quickly pulled away and forced himself to work. "Start your project. It's due Tuesday." He stated quickly without looking at him.

Pretending he didn't notice the now intense stare coming from the brunet, he glanced around the room to see if anyone needed help and noticed a few hands were raised so he got up quickly, happy for the moment to get away from the tempting Nara, to help his classmates.

With only ten minutes left until the class ended and done with helping the students who needed help, he got back to his desk to see the Nara focusing on his own drawing. Drawing with such precision and confidence that it took Neji slightly by surprise by realized quickly that is _was_ Shikamaru Nara after all.

The guy seemed as if he could do anything without really trying. And succeed.

He sat back down and focused on his work and since he was trying hard to stay focused on his drawing he didn't notice Shikamaru leave his drawing and scoot closer to Neji until he felt the Nara's breathe whisper across the back of his neck.

He froze in surprise as it caused the butterflies to start up again and his cock to start to re-react; he glanced over his shoulder to see that the brunet was focused on his drawing of his Father.

"You draw very well. He looks like you a little." The tempting deep voice stated.

Not wanting to nod in fear of making him back off he replied. "Thank you. It was my Father."

"Looks like a nice man."

Neji couldn't help but smile a little. "He was a wonderful man."

"You should do that more often."

He blinked in confusion expression automatically blank again. "Do what?"

"Smile. You look even cuter when you do." Shika teased heavily.

His ears turned red even with him trying to keep the blush down all of the way.

He glared lightly at the brunet from the corner of his eye. "Are you trying to hit on me?"

Shikamaru smirked innocently, "Just stating a fact."

Neji grunted and continued to draw until he felt the Nara lean even closer. His body pressed snugly against his side. "I don't _flirt_ with just anyone."

He jumped slightly in surprise when he felt a _very_ forward hand rest upon his upper thigh.

Neji took a quick glance around the room. Everyone was working, and seemed oblivious to what was happening to him.

He glanced back at the brunet over his shoulder in shock when the same hand on his thigh slowly started to circle in an upward motion.

He grabbed at the hand to stop it but couldn't quite decide whether to remove it or let it continue. Ooh he had nice hands.

Long, slender fingers. The better to—NO! NOT THE TIME NEJI!

"W-what are you-?" He gasped under his breath, shaking himself out of his musings as the travelling hand resisted his hold and reached his crotch, and started to rub heavy circles upon the now reawakened and quickly growing bulge.

He hunched over his desk a little, trying to keep his hormones under control. 'Damnit! Why does he have to try this now?'

His body jerked lightly as Shikamaru spoke directly into his ear this time causing his whole body to go up in tingles. "But, since I really wanted to _flirt_ with _you_," He whispered and rubbed a little harder. "I would be using _this_ more… _**direct**_ approach to get your attention."

Neji felt a nip at his ear before the heat pulled away quickly. Turning to chew him out for doing what he did in class, he shook his head instead and after taking a moment to cool himself down (which took quite the amount of willpower. Which he had very great control of thank Goddess) he got out of his seat to clean up just as the bell rung.

Clearing his throat and trying to ignore his still half hard-on he addressed the classroom. "That's it for the day. Take your homework and do it please. I will talk to Kakashi and see everyone on Tuesday. Clean up then leave." He did as he told the class to do and packed up his stuff before walking around (having managed to calm himself enough to be not noticeable) the classroom to pick up odds and ends to put them in their rightful spots before writing Kakashi a quick note about the behavior of the class, sans episode with the Nara.

When everyone was gone and he was finished cleaning, he headed back towards his desk and noticed with a sigh of thankfulness that there was no Nara to see.

He still didn't know what to do with the still slightly aching problem between his legs.

As he made it back to his desk he leaned across it to grab his bag from his chair only to blush bright red as he spotted the picture on the desk. His body went from badly turned on to 'need sex now!' in two seconds.

This picture…he picked it up. How in the world was the Nara was able to draw something so quickly and without him—Holy mother of~!

The picture was of him and the Nara!

It was a _very_ well drawn picture of him bent over the same desk he was at with no clothes on and the Nara very viciously, by the looks of his pleasure filled face in the drawing, fucking him senseless.

The blush he wore now was in no lengths compared to the heat that the one on him in the drawing seemed to be giving off.

He clutched the picture tighter within his grasp, not so sure what to do with it. Keep it or throw it.

Oh _Goddess_ how much he wanted the Nara to fuck him now. What to do…

He was so focused on trying to figure out what to do with the very perverted drawing in his clutches that he didn't notice the sliding classroom door shut or double lock.

Locking himself inside with whomever else was in the room besides him.

And this time there was no usual telltale squeak to give the person away.

Neji had finally mustered up the strength to quickly put it into his bag, but before he could he suddenly got pushed from behind and pushed face down on his desk making him drop the very obscure drawing.

He accidentally let loose a surprised squeak. His face was still beat red in embarrassment and horniness as his eyes went wide in surprise. He was positioned in pretty much the same way the Nara had drawn him. (Save for his ass in the air and gripping the table in pleasure.)

"Alone at last." That now familiar deep voice resounded in his head as he felt Shikamaru press himself flat against him, resting his crotch on the curve of Neji's ass.

"I thought I would continue my _flirting_ as you seemed _so_ into it a few minutes ago." Shika stated teasingly, he noticed the still blushing Neji and saw the picture clearly from where it had fallen on the floor.

"Liked my little drawing I see. Are you up for a real life replica?" Shikamaru's voice had gotten heavy with perversion. He didn't give Neji a chance to answer as he grabbed his swollen crotch and chuckled. "I believe you are."

He started to unbutton the Hyuuga's shirt and laid kisses upon his neck as the shirt started falling further and further down his back.

"But Kakashi might…!" He tried for a way out. This was his school! Class started again in twenty minutes! "Class will-ah!"

A hand moved to start stroking him again through his pants just as Shikamaru started to rock himself against the Hyuga's ass, making him blush even harder at the hardness he very clearly felt.

He was starting to pant.

"Kakashi is still with Iruka and it would take only a threat of burning his porn to get him away. So for the next twenty minutes we shall have the room all…to…ourselves." He punctuated the few words with an alternating bite and kiss upon Neji's neck.

"And after when we are through here, I am going to drag you down to my flat and lock you up there with me all weekend fucking you senseless and in so many ways; you will have nothing else to think about by the time classes come back about."

He growled and gave the gasping Neji a sharp nip on his right earlobe. "And you will only be coming back to me and begging me for more."

Another sharp nip, this time on Neji's shoulder causing him to start.

The Nara's unoccupied hand came up under his shirt to stroke his stomach and chest as the hand groping him slid directly into his pants, coming into direct contact with his aching hard-on and stroking him with a firm grip.

"Ah~!" Neji couldn't help the sound from escaping as he tried to put things in his head in order.

His back arched as much as it could when the hand on his chest pinched a nipple. "No-ahh!" He gasped. The order was gone, lost, and forgotten.

By now he was so focused on the sensations coming from his body that he never noticed when the Nara moved his own hips away and unbuttoned his pants.

He shrieked quietly in surprise as he was turned around and hissed as the hand that had been on his chest grabbed a fistful of his hair and jerked his head foreward.

Neji realized what had happened a little too late as his lips were caught in an unforgiving hard kiss as his pants were pushed down his hips and dropped to the ground.

He tried to pull away from surprise at the combination of the breath stealing kiss and pant loss, but only managed to moan raggedly when the hand that was still stroking him pulled, twisted and squeezed, allowing the Nara's tongue to slip into his mouth, immediately distracting him with a tongue duel as he slowly rose higher towards his peak.

All Neji could do was hold onto the desk behind him and ride the peaking wave of pleasure. "So close~!" He managed to gasp between kisses.

The Nara laughed lightly as he bit Neji's tongue and held it in his own mouth, sucking sensually.

Then stopped completely

No kissing and no stroking… What the fuck!

Glad for the slight break but irritated that the Nara had stopped so close to his finish he looked up into the slightly taller boys eyes but fell quiet at the hard and 'I want you now' look they gave off openly.

Shika smirked at him, slightly panting himself compared to the still slightly gasping Neji. "Do you think I'm going to let you get off without me? Think again." He glanced down at himself before looking meaningfully at Neji.

It took a second for Neji's pleasure muddled brain to process but he got the hint. Oh he got it. Smirking he leaned forward and dropped a hot and heavy kiss upon Shikamaru's lips, never looking away from his eyes.

Dropping slowly down to his knees there wasn't a hard spot on the Nara's chest that Neji didn't cover.

And oh the brunet tasted great.

Still not taking his eyes away from the now panting Nara's, he reached his goal.

Or should he say _big_ goal.

'This thing is bigger in both ways than mine.' Neji thought as he took in the Nara's pride. He couldn't wait for it to be inside him but first…

He grabbed his cock, testing the unfamiliar, yet soon to be familiar, weight in his hands.

Shikamaru brought up the hand from Neji's chest and slid three fingers between their mouths, into his. "Suck them Neji. Quickly" The Nara panted.

All thoughts of caution and location forgotten, Neji stared the Nara directly in the eyes as he wrapped his lips and tongue around the long digits.

A few sucks and nips later the fingers were removed and a groaning Nara's tongue was back to sparring against Neji's.

A second later Neji's body jerked and he emitted a momentarily high pitched whine/moan in pleasure as two of the saliva slicked digits entered him roughly.

"Good boy." The Nara cooed panting harder as Neji's body opened up to him.

Any sign of laziness or boredom he might have displayed before had disappeared the moment they were alone, leaving only the looks of want, lust and excitement shimmering in the Nara's once innocent doe brown eyes.

"Do you know what is going to happen now Mr. Hyuuga?" he stated/questioned as he pushed Neji back around and face down onto the desk, pale eyes silently pleading at him from over his shoulder to hurry.

Ass up in the air as he finger fucked him, pushing in the third finger as he came back out and slipped them back in quickly. "I am going to _fuck_ you, _**HARD**_." He punctuated this by jamming his fingers into his prostate, making him yelp quietly and arch his back as even more pleasure assaulted him.

He grinned as he took his hand away from the Hyuuga's rock hard and leaking cock to unzip and push his own pants down before covering his length in Neji's pre-cum.

Neji now couldn't help but rock into the fingers as they continued to grind against his prostate. He couldn't speak, only moan as his now hazy eyes glued themselves to the Nara's face. His mouth open and panting as a line of drool slowly started to snake down his cheek onto the desk below.

Shikamaru leaned forward, stretching out the Hyuuga quickly one last time before pulling his fingers out. Neji whined at the loss but panted harder and arched his back more in anticipation as he felt the Nara's cock rest against his hole.

Shikamaru breathed against his ear grinning. "After that…I am going to take you to my apartment. And _**fuck**_ you there _all _weekend!" He slammed home, slapping a hand over Neji's mouth to quiet down the yell of both pain and pleasure as his length filled him up completely.

"Better be quiet or someone will interrupt us." Shikamaru panted out glancing at the door to see it still closed and locked. He smirked and moved his hips in slow circles, drawing out long moans from Neji before he started nibbling on the writhing Hyuuga's red ears. "You can save the screaming for my bedroom. No one will hear you in there but me!" He slipped out almost completely then slammed back in.

Neji had to bite into his arm quickly to keep the loud yell wanting to ring out loud to a minimal. Oh he had _never_ felt _anything_ like this before. He had had sex with guys before, but none of them _ever_ felt like this to him. Only Shikamaru. Only him. "O-only yo-ou!" He gasped out as another thrust hit his prostate again.

His whole body started to tingle as the threat of impending orgasm started to take hold.

The Nara filled him up so fully, so wondrously that he couldn't take the hard drawn out thrusts anymore. "Harder Shika—please faster! " He moaned out as the hand returned to stroking him in time with the thrusts.

The deep voice returned to his ear as the Nara leaned closer once again. "So nicely asked. How can I refuse?" Losing control fast, the Nara stood straight up and pushed Neji's ass up higher for a better angle atop the 'thankfully' bolted down table.

This angle caused the Nara to be in direct line with his prostate and Neji soon fell into a mindless, moaning frenzy and slowly bit harder and harder into his arm as Shikamaru finally let loose his restraint and started slamming into him with no signs of stopping until they both met their completion.

It was too much, too fast.

Neither Neji nor Shikamaru could hold on. "S-Shika… C-c -cumming!" Neji moaned around his teeth mark ridden arm.

Another thrust later and he felt himself explode all over the top of the desk just as he felt Shikamaru's length thicken and the feel of his warm essence fill him deeply.

"Ahh~!"

"S-shit. Fuck~!"

They both panted softly before Neji felt Shikamaru shift causing him to moan again. Shika chuckled and leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "So…" He licked his ear. "Your place…or mine?"

Neji glanced over his shoulder. "Yours, Definitely."

~~~~~END~~~~~~~~

Author: Ahhh I LOVE a happy ending *giggle* gotta love boredom and no sleep! Review and let me know what you think!


End file.
